Andai
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [Sorry's sequel fic] Andai saja aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu, mungkinkah kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku di panggung sandiwara yang kejam ini? FranticShipping, rate T for minor drug used, oneshot fic. [For Challenge "Hampir"]


**Dedicated for "Hampir" Challenge and Sorry's sequel fic.**

 **Andai**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Andai © kurohippopotamus**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **genre**_ **campur (** _ **hurt/comfort-romance**_ **-** _ **angst**_ **),** _ **implied**_ _ **Sick!**_ **Ruby (** _ **PTSD Symptoms**_ **)** _ **,**_ _ **drug used**_ **,** _ **flashback scene**_ **, dan lain-lain.**

 **Pairing :** _ **FranticShipping**_ **(** _ **established**_ **).**

 **Rate : T (** _ **minor drug used**_ **)**

 **Notes :**

 **-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/** _ **pairing**_ **/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang rembulan sudah lama menampilkan dirinya di tengah hamparan kanvas hitam kebiruan bertabur bintik-bintik putih berbinar di atas sana. Cahayanya berpendar, memantulkannya ke arah bumi, termasuk mulut gua nun jauh di sana. Di dalamnya, sepasang pemuda-pemudi berbaring di dalam sebuah tenda merah, dengan posisi saling menghadap.

Dapat terlihat seorang gadis _brunette_ menggerakkan tangan lentiknya, menempelkannya pada pipi pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Perlahan, jemari-jemari lentiknya—meski sang pemilik acapkali berurusan dengan alam liar—mengusapi epidermis pipi pemuda itu. Sesekali pula jemari-jemari itu menyentuh dua biratan besar yang tertoreh jelas pada keningnya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dalam tidurnya.

Empat setengah jam lalu, Sapphire menemani Ruby menjalani psikoterapi rutinnya di Lilycove. Semenjak peristiwa beberapa minggu—ah, mungkin beberapa bulan lalu yang cukup menegangkan sekaligus mengharukan itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling berkomitmen. Sapphire bertekad untuk membantu Ruby agar terbebas dari penyakitnya, sementara Ruby bertekad berjuang membebaskan dirinya dari _PTSD_ yang dideritanya, dengan bantuan Sapphire tentunya.

Mungkin karena sang peri tidur belum menaburkan butir pasir tidurnya pada Sapphire atau tidak sama sekali, entah mengapa sang _Conqueror_ merasakan susahnya beristirahat malam dan berakhir dengan memandangi sosok sang kekasih bernotabene _Coordinator_ yang tertidur pulas setelah menjalani terapinya. Menurut Sapphire, memandangi Ruby di saat tertidur membuatnya merasa tenang. Merasa tenang, mendapati fakta bahwa Ruby masih berada di sampingnya …

… _masih berada di dunia yang kejam ini …._

Tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis _bertaring_ itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pandangannya dengan mengecup lembut kening Ruby, membentuk seulas senyum pada wajahnya, sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan dirinya terseret ke dalam dunia mimpinya ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… Ruby! Buka pintunya, Ruby!"

Dapat terlihat Sapphire memukuli sebuah pintu kayu di depannya, ekspresinya menyiratkan betapa khawatirnya dia terhadap keadaan sang _Charmer_ di dalam sana. Lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak mulai basah akibat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bulatan biru itu. Tubuhnya mulai menabraki pintu yang terkunci itu, memaksanya untuk masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Ruby yang mengurung dirinya dalam ruangan itu.

"Kumohon, Ruby! Buka pintunya sekarang!" seru Sapphire setengah memekik sementara suaranya hampir bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Bibir bawahnya tergigit pelan olehnya, masih berusaha menahan sakit karena terus menabrakkan tubuhnya demi mendobrak pintu kayu di depannya.

Setelah beberapa dorongan keras yang diterapkan olehnya, pintu kayu itu mulai terlepas seakan kunci yang menahannya tak sanggup bertahan dari dorongan dari gadis _brunette_ itu. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan itu, Sapphire segera memasuki ruangan itu …

… dan menjerit di dalam lautan ketidak percayaan dan kehilangan.

Di depannya, dapat terlihat sosok Ruby tertidur tenang tepat di sisi sebuah tempat tidur, tangannya terjuntai ke bawah dengan botol obat kecilnya—yang terbuka sehingga dapat terlihat beberapa butir tablet yang keluar dari sana—di genggamannya yang mengendur sementara tangannya yang lain memegang topi khasnya dan menahannya di atas dada bidangnya, meninggalkan dua biratan besar pada keningnya. Senyum tipisnya tampak pada wajahnya, berhiaskan bekas buih putih di salah satu sudut bibirnya dan kepalanya terkulai ke arah gadis bertaring itu.

 _Dia terlambat …_

Kedua kakinya tertahan di ambang pintu itu, tak ingin membawa tubuhnya menuju tubuh sang _Charmer_ yang tak bergerak lagi. Air mata itu, kini semakin mengucur deras, kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan tak sanggup menopangnya sehingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk perlahan di samping pintu itu.

 _Dia benci …_

… Sapphire benci jika hal ini terjadi.

Tubuh gadis _brunette_ itu kini bergetar makin hebat, tangannya mulai menutupi mulutnya yang bergumam tak keruan. Entah kata-kata apa yang meluncur dari sana, tetapi Sapphire tahu amatlah percuma kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, jika kata-kata itu tak dapat membawa Ruby kembali.

Tangannya yang lain menggenggam pintu itu erat, seakan tak membiarkannya pergi meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan Ruby tadi. Gumaman-gumamannya yang tadinya hanya berupa kata-kata tanpa arti, kini berubah menjadi isakan yang semakin lama semakin keras. Sesekali Sapphire menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak fakta bahwa pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Dia …_

… _belum siap ditinggal olehnya …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sapphire, Sapphire … aku masih di sini, Sapphire …._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan kini, giliran Ruby yang terjaga dari tidurnya. Tangannya terus mengusap punggung Sapphire yang kini menangis di dalam tidurnya, berucap lirih dengan makna _jangan-meninggalkanku-Ruby_ ataupun _Ruby-jangan-pergi_. Saat tertidur nyenyak, tiba-tiba saja sang _Charmer_ merasakan kausnya basah. Begitu diselidiki, hal yang menyambutnya adalah tangisan lirih dari kekasihnya di dalam tidurnya. Sontak, didekapnya tubuh gadis di sampingnya, berusaha menyalurkan kasih padanya sekaligus menyelamatkannya dari mimpi kelam yang tengah dialami Sapphire.

Sekarang, tangannya yang tadinya hanya mengusap punggung gadis _brunette_ di sampingnya, ikut mengusapi belakang kepala Sapphire yang justru menangis lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Mulutnya mulai mendesis, menenangkan gadis di sampingnya. Perlahan, jeritan Sapphire memelan, berubah menjadi isakan lembut. Merasa berhasil, pemuda beriris merah darah itu terus mengusapi punggung dan belakang kepalanya sembari membisikkan, "Sapphire, aku masih di sini … masih di sampingmu …."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan kedua bulatan _sapphire_ yang basah akibat air matanya. Pandangannya terfokus pada sosok Ruby yang kini di depannya, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda berambut hitam legam itu dan memeluknya, seakan tak membiarkannya pergi.

"Jangan … pergi …" ucap Sapphire lirih, terselip isakan di antara kata-katanya. Wajahnya bersembunyi di dada bidang itu, tak ingin Ruby melihatnya rapuh seperti ini.

"Aku masih di sini, Sapphire. Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana kok," balas Ruby seraya mengusap helaian coklatnya, kembali menenangkan gadis di sampingnya yang kini hanya menangis sesegukkan. Dekapannya semakin erat saja, layaknya lem dan perangko.

Sapphire hanya terdiam, pandangannya dapat terlihat kosong, membiarkan dirinya merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari pemuda beriris merah itu. Dalam hati, Sapphire bersyukur bahwa mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, bukan kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapinya.

"Kau … mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Ruby setengah berbisik seraya menyibak tirai coklat yang menutupi wajah Sapphire yang hanya mengangguk pelan, membuat pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menghela napas.

"Kau … memimpikan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu itu, 'kan?"

Kedua bulatan biru itu membulat seusai mendengar pertanyaan sang _Charmer_ , mulutnya mendadak terkunci sehingga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan juga takut jawabannya itu akan melukai hati Ruby.

Sontak, gadis _bertaring_ itu mengangguk pelan, menyerah untuk tetap bungkam di depan Ruby yang hanya memberikan ekspresi khawatir seraya menghela napas.

"… Maaf."

Setitik air mata muncul kembali di sudut mata Sapphire, hampir saja air mata itu mengalir kalau saja Ruby tak menghapusnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Sepertinya … ini salahku ya, melakukan hal sebodoh itu." Ucap Ruby seraya tertawa tanpa suara, seakan menyalahkan dirinya di depan Sapphire yang hanya menggeleng.

"Bukan … ini bukan salahmu …" sanggah Sapphire pelan, "ini salahku … karena aku malah memikirkan kejadian itu …"

Sekali lagi Ruby menghela napasnya, tangannya kini mengusap helaian coklat milik Sapphire sebelum mengecup lembut kening gadis itu yang hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya seraya membentuk semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Tolong lupakan kejadian itu, oke?" pinta Ruby seraya mengusap pipi Sapphire yang kian bertambah merah, "apalagi sampai membayangkan hal-hal buruk pada kejadian itu."

Lagi-lagi Sapphire bungkam saat mendengar permintaan Ruby barusan, dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa pemuda _yang-biasanya-dia-panggil-prissy-boy_ itu mengetahui pikirannya akan peristiwa itu. Rasanya tak mungkin pemuda itu membaca pikirannya— _hell_ , dipikirnya Ruby mempunyai kemampuan _mind-reader_.

 _Mungkin dia mengetahuinya melalui instingnya_.

"Sepertinya yang seharusnya menjalani psikoterapi itu bukan aku, tapi kau."

Selamat Ruby, mencak-mencaklah Sapphire saat mendengar komentarmu barusan. Kedua tangannya kini memukuli tubuh Ruby yang justru menertawakannya walaupun terkadang pemuda dengan dua biratan pada kening kanannya itu sesekali mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuhnya menjadi _samsak hidup_ Sapphire.

 _Hell, memangnya tidak sakit apa saat tubuhmu menjadi samsak hidup oleh seseorang yang diketahui mempunyai kekuatan layaknya monster dan orang itu berjenis kelamin_ _ **perempuan**_ _?!_

"Tapi jangan pergi dariku …" pinta Sapphire pelan sembari menempelkan cuping telinganya pada dada bidang Ruby yang sekali lagi hanya tertawa pelan, "ja-jangan tertawa, dasar _prissy boy_!" umpatnya sembari memukuli badan Ruby yang malah tertawa.

"Heh, kata-katamu barusan itu terlalu klise, Sapph." Komentar Ruby di sela-sela tawanya—dan di sela-sela pukulan dari Sapphire—sebelum tangannya meraih dagu gadis yang masih memukulinya hanya untuk mengecup bibir merah di sana.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **Author Note**

Anjay, pendek amat— /maunyaapacoba

Yaaak~ Ada yang masih ingat sama fic lama ane, _Sorry_? Dikarenakan tiba-tiba ada satu _plotbunny—plotbunnies_ , kenapa kalian akhir-akhir ini bawa-bawa brokoro—yang beranak dari fic itu dan juga munculnya _challenge_ "Hampir"—makasih buat _**amaha/esthleim**_ yang udah bikin _challenge_ ini dan sukses bikin ane ngebet bikin fic ini, _brokoro_ dah ane ;-;)—alhasil lahirlah fic sequel ini!

—ironi, di Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia yang _meriah_ begini, ane malah nge _publish_ fic brokoro, pas dini hari lagi /hush—

 _By the way_ , ada yang brokoro abis baca _chapter 8_ PokeSpe ORAS arc? Ngebaper bareng yuk— /udahjangan

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
